Yellow Magic
by This better not be taken
Summary: Because of a curse, Princess Rin has been asleep for centuries. That is, until she wakes up. But her awakening brings out something dark and mysterious... Can Rin prevent it from harming others and overthrow Prince Len to gain her place as queen? RinxLen


**Disclaimer: The usual, Idonotownthisstuffblah. Except the storyline.  
>Awkward silence...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

The room was eerily quiet. The only sounds you could hear were the ticking of the clocks… and the breathing of someone, something. The breathing belonged to a young girl, sleeping soundlessly - a girl who was going to be the heir of a large, wealthy and rich kingdom. But she never woke up to take her place.  
>Years passed, and the girl was still asleep. The new rulers of the kingdom were disgusted that they kept a girl who was stuck in a coma for eternity, and sent her away. Away to a place no one would ever find… this place.<br>It was a special hidden house in the middle of a forest. The house was protected by an invisible barrier, and ordered to be made invisible to the naked eye. Even though many years passed again, no one found it and no one knew it ever existed – until today…

"Gakupo!" The blonde-haired lady called impatiently. She sat in a large, velvet red chair at the end of the large lobby. She wore a long, white dress, fancied and prettied up with yellow and black ribbons, flowers and embroideries. This lady was Lily, the queen and current ruler of the Lutum kingdom. Gakupo was the head of the magic department, and in charge of keeping the slumbering ex-heir _'safe'_.  
>Gakupo entered the lobby calmly. He was a tall and handsome man, around in his late 20's or early 30's. He had long, amethyst hair tied back into a ponytail and regalia-coloured eyes. He floated over to Lily, who was tapping her long, painted-yellow fingernails on the hard, wooden armrest of the chair.<br>"Yes, my queen?" Gakupo says, bowing to show appreciation to the leader. Lily narrows her palatinate blue eyes and frowns.  
>"Have you checked on <em>her <em>yet?" Lily asks, staring at Gakupo directly into the eyes. Her cold stare made Gakupo flinch. He shook his head. "When was the last time you checked on her?" Lily shifted, crossing her left leg over her right. Gakupo swallows and thinks for a moment.  
>"About 18 months, I think, your highness." He replied, staring at the marble flooring. Lily sucked in a sharp breath.<br>"_18 months_? Do you not realise that someone could've just came along and stolen her? Are you mad? Do you know what will happen if it gets out that we are keeping a half-dead ex-princess in an abandoned cottage? The citizens would be outraged!" Lily screeches, worry-lines creasing her face.  
>"Your highness, I can highly assure you she has not been kidnapped. The most successful and powerful wizards were asked to put the protection barrier up so it is almost impossible for a human-being to slip through." Gakupo reassures with his face completely blank. Queen Lily frowns and shakes her head in disapproval.<br>"There are other wizards and witches out there powerful to open a loophole. And the magic will eventually wear off. Not to mention, somehow, the princess could awaken herself and escape. I want you to round up a few of the wizards and witches and get going tomorrow to check up on the princess." Lily orders, her lips were now pressed into a straight line.  
>"But, my queen-" Gakupo starts to protest. The queen cuts him off.<br>"_Go_," Lily snaps, pointing her finger towards the exit. Gakupo nods and walks out of the lobby with his head down. On his way out, he passes the young son of Queen Lily, the heir, Prince Len, who skips into the lobby.

"Mum, mum! Look what I found in the garden!" Prince Len exclaims, his blonde hair flopping up and down as he jumped up and down in excitement. Prince Len's small, almost hardly visible ponytail bobbed up and down as well. He opened his hand to reveal a dead yellow butterfly.  
>"Aw," Lily says, pity crossing her face. She takes the small butterfly from her son's hands. "Poor thing," Len frowned in confusion.<br>"Isn't it just sleeping, Mummy?" He asks, climbing into his mother's lap, dirtying her white dress from his dirt-stained outwear. He rests his head on her shoulder. Lily smiled sadly at her son.  
>"Yes. Except, it's a different kind of sleep…" Lily replies, cradling the butterfly in her palm, "It goes to sleep forever here – in this world; but wakes up in a paradise – in another world." Len frowns in confusion again.<br>"Like it's dreaming?" He asks, as he snuggled up into Queen Lily's arm.  
>"Like it's dreaming," She whispered, as the young prince slowly closed his eyes. She kissed him on the forehead.<p>

* * *

><p>The head of the magic department rode through the forest on his horse in silence, accompanied with three of the strongest and most dependant wizards in the country. The forest was almost as silent, with just the faint sound of birds chirping. They stopped in the middle of nowhere and got off their horses, glancing around nervously. They hardly noticed the girl crouched above their heads in the tree.<p>

The four wizards held up their hands and muttered a spell. A barrier suddenly appears. It looks like the half of a giant bubble, surrounding a small, cream house. Slowly, the top begins to fizz away, until it the barrier fizzes away to nothing. The wizards retract their hands and stepped towards the house.  
>The girl falls from the tree and takes out one of the wizards of on the right, before sending an electric jerk of energy through his body. His body went limp. The other wizards turned their heads towards the commotion and lifted their hands, ready to cast a spell. The girl beat them to it, shooting down the last two wizards, leaving the HOM standing alone, gobsmacked.<br>She strides up to him, her long, teal hair flowing behind her. She narrows her pistachio-green eyes. The girl tucks her long slender fingernails under Gakupo's chin.

"Head of the magic department…" She murmurs, "I think I won't kill you. Knock him out cold, Kaito." Gakupo's eyes widened in shock. Just as she finished speaking, a young man emerged from the trees with a frypan and smacks Gakupo on the head.  
>Gakupo falls to the ground. The girl looked at Kaito, her mouth pressed into a thin line.<br>"A frypan? Seriously?" She sighs as they walked towards the silent cottage.  
>"Remember that we got robbed last week, Miku." Kaito replies as they stopped at the door. Miku holds her hand in front of her and flicks it. The door clicks and Kaito leans forward to open it. Miku holds her hand out in front of him and shakes her head.<br>"We have to check they haven't put a protection spell on the actual cottage itself." She instructs. Miku opens a small, green pouch hung on her belt and pulls something out of it – teal dust. She throws it at the door and it falls to the ground like rain. She nods. Kaito raises his eyebrows in amusement. Miku glances at him.  
>"It's magic-detecting dust. If it catches onto something or sticks, it has a source of magic. If it falls off onto the ground, it has no source of magic. They should've cast a spell on the house, but obviously didn't." Miku snorts and laughs sarcastically. "What cheapskates." She kicks open the door and heads inside.<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Queen Lily gasps, stress-wrinkles creasing her forehead. "They haven't returned yet? Have you sent a search party yet?" Her slender fingers curled around the edge of the armrests of the chair. The minister shakes his head in disappointment. Queen Lily sits back and closes her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths.<br>"What are we going to do…?" She murmurs, lifting her hands and massaging her temples with her fingers. Queen Lily's eyes shoot open. "Send the search party. If you find anyone alive, send them back to the castle _immediately_." The minister nodded, and quickly turned to leave. But as he turned, Gakupo ran in.  
>"The princess, the princess – she's gone! We were attacked in the forest by some crazy green-haired girl and someone called 'Kaito'. They killed the others." He splutters, falling to the ground. Lily narrows her eyes and frowns.<br>"On second thought," She says to the minister, "order to start printing WANTED sheets, with an accurate description of the princess – short, pale goldenrod, straight hair, pale-white skin and royal azure eyes. She is around 130-140cm tall and about the age of 9. _Do not _mention her name and the fact that she is a princess. Make the reward two million Lutum-dollars, and state that she is a thief and criminal. I want to see the papers all over the streets by tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>WELL.<strong>

**JUST REVIEW PLZ AND CRITIQUE KTHNXBAI.**

**P.S. Lutum is yellow in latin.**


End file.
